This is a double-blind, randomized, study in three parallel groups which will test the effect of cilostazol on cardiovascular metabolism in patients with intermittent claudication. This is an investigator- initiated spin-off of a phase 3, multicentered trial to test the benefit-risk relationship of cilostazol in patients with peripheral vascular disease. Changes in cardiovascular metabolism will be determined by an analysis of variance. New protocol. BIOSTATISTICIAN ONLY.